Les Chroniques d'Emmett Cullen
by Les Chroniques d'Emmett Cullen
Summary: L'univers de Twilight vu à travers les yeux d'Emmett Cullen. Rencontre avec chaque membres de la famille Cullen après le point de vue du plus humain des vampires. S'il n'est pas de ceux qui peuvent écrire un livre de leur vie, pourquoi pas sur sa mort?
1. Chapter 1

Les Chroniques d'Emmett Cullen 

**_Lune de Miel_ **

Mon nom est Emmett, et je suis un vampire.

Si je tenais à faire un journal je pense que cela aurait été un bon début! Malheureusement je n'ai pas de passé riche en histoire comme les membres de ma famille.

Chacun d'eux est devenu vampire par la force des choses, une suite d'événements tragiques qui ont fait de leur passé un élément si lourd à porter le leur rendant si présent même dans la mort. Moi je n'ai rien de tout ça! Ma vie humaine me plaisait! Elle était simple, facile et sans ennui! S'il n'y avait pas eu cette rencontre que je pense pouvoir qualifier de mortelle avec un ours. Je pense que rien n'aurait forcé la main du destin à m'écrire une vie de vampire.

Je ne suis pas de ceux qui peuvent écrire un livre de leur vie, juste de ceux qui peuvent le faire de leur mort! … Et j'ai dans la mort plus de vie que j'aurais pu espérer en avoir dans le passé.

* * *

Pour commencer pas de date, pas de jour et encore moins d'année! Juste des moments, des instants, des souvenirs. L'idée de mettre par écrit ces évènements n'est en rien liée à ma mémoire puisqu'elle se porte à merveille. Et ma vie n'as nul besoin d'être écrire ou retenue car elle ne finira jamais.

Mais ma vie n'est pas la sienne! Et son histoire n'est pas la mienne!

Carlisle dans ses enseignements, me répétait sans cesse:

_- « Mon fils, si mon expérience peut te dire une vérité c'est celle-ci! Ne t'accroche pas à ce qui est de passage. Ce que tu touches disparaîtra en poussière, que tu le veuilles ou non. Nous restons, les autres passent! C'est une partie de notre « malédiction »! »_ Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais suivi ce conseil que je pensais des plus sages puisque provenant de Carlisle lui-même.

Mais j'ai beau être un vampire, sans don et sans « pouvoir ». Il m'est accordé de garder certaines qualités humaines. Je dois être le seul vampire à avoir autant de défauts dans ce vaste monde! Au plus grand damne de ma famille! Que voulez-vous personne n'est parfait! Certes, les vampires sont sensés être parfaits…. Mais pas moi!

Alors quand on me conseille de ne pas m'attacher, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je m'attache! (C'est bien il y en a qui suivent! ) Mais je fais du bon dans mes erreurs, je me suis attaché mais à un ours! Je sais, je sais, Emmett qui s'attache à un ours quel surprise! Et pourtant rien n'avait prévu ce drôle de coup du sort.

Je me rappel encore la première fois où j'ai aperçu ce qui n'était encore qu'une boule de poils, et elle n'avait pas fière allure la boule de poils! J'étais parti en chasse avec Edward et Esmée, ils étaient partis de leur coté et moi du mien. N'ayant pas les mêmes goûts il est assez difficile de trouver de quoi satisfaire tout le monde au même endroit.

Me voila donc parti à travers les bois pour trouver mon ours du jour. Quand le bruit d'un combat me stoppa en pleine chasse. Je connaissais assez ce genre de grognement pour en être le responsable d'habitude! Arrivé sur les lieux d'où provenait tant de bruits je découvris deux grizzlys dans un combat. Je m'installai dans un des arbres autour de la scène et observai les deux combattants. Chacun d'eux déployait une force brute qui rendait la scène aussi effrayante que passionnante.

J'attendis que leur querelle se termine bien décidé à affronter le vainqueur. Il ne restait plus que quelques coups de pattes pour achever le plus petit des deux. Il ne fallait pas attendre bien longtemps pour savoir qui allait gagner. Le plus imposant lui asséna un coup si violent qu'il recula de plusieurs mètres. Je descendis de mon perchoir pour rejoindre les deux grizzlys, quand je compris pourquoi le combat qu'ils se livraient avais lieu.

Juste derrière eux se tenait un ourson, si chétif qu'il n'aurait pas tenu tête à une fleur! Il tenait à peine sur ses pattes et de toute évidence était le seul d'une portée déjà décimée. Je regardai le grizzly qui était sur le point de perdre et compris qu'il s'agissait de la mère qui tentait tant bien que mal de sauver le dernier de ses petits! Elle se tourna vers l'ourson qui s'était mis un l'appeler apeuré par les grondements des deux adultes. La mère se retourna, mais ce geste maternel profita au male qui l'acheva d'un coup de patte au flan.

Je n'avais pas bougé, je n'avais pas à bouger! La mère s'affala sur le sol dans un râle d'agonie se tournant vers son petit qui n'avait plus rien à attendre de la vie maintenant. Il se mis à courir, ne réussissant pas à parcourir la distance entre sa mère et lui sans tomber tout les trois pas. Cet ourson n'était décidément pas fait pour survivre. Arrivé prés du cadavre de sa mère, l'appelant sans avoir de réponse. Ne réalisant pas que sa fin était plus que proche.

Et pourtant elle avançait, d'un pas lourd et sous la forme d'un grizzly qui n'avait pas encore assez joué. Sa gueule s'ouvrit encore plus grande que l'ourson lui-même, prête à se refermer sur la petite chose n'ayant maintenant plus rien. Dans un élan d'instinct de survie l'ourson se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, donc trop lentement pour échapper à son bourreau. Il se mit à courir dans ma direction poussant des cris apeurés.

Sans réfléchir, ni même sachant où cela allait bien pouvoir me mener. Je courus vers lui et l'attrapai au passage le portant contre mon torse pendant que je stoppais le mâle de mon bras. Sa gueule se referma sur mon poignet avec une tel force que je compris pourquoi la mère n'avait pas tenu contre lui. L'ourson contre moi se débattait encore plus paniqué par ma présence, ses griffes aussi petites soient elles arrivaient a lacérer mes vêtements. Même dans un moment pareil je me souviens avoir réussi à penser que Rosalie comme Alice allaient me reprocher de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'elles m'achetaient !

Je pris du recul pour lâcher l'ourson le plus loin possible du grizzly et retournai au combat que la bête m'avait imposé. Je suis un chasseur et généralement les combats c'est moi qui les provoque! C'est pourquoi je décidai de faire de ce gentil grizzly mon déjeuner. Il voulait se battre? Soit, son vœux allait être exaucé! Bien qu'il fut un des plus forts contre lesquels je me sois battu, je n'eu pas beaucoup de mal à le battre. Sa force conséquente était déjà diminuée par son combat précèdent et d'un geste rapide je me plaçai dans son dos et enserrai sa gorge de mon bras. L'immobilisant attendant que son corps imposant cesse de bouger dans l'étau que formait mon bras autour de lui.

Quand je lâchai enfin le grizzly son corps retomba inerte sur le sol non loin de celui de sa victime. J'avais l'excitation de ma mise à mort qui courait dans mes veines! La joie d'un combat remporté et le désir de sang qui n'avait pas quitté ma gorge. D'un geste je portai le corps de l'animal à ma bouche et enfonçai mes crocs dans ses chaires encore chaudes. Le sang coula dans ma bouche me procurant cette sensation de satiété comme à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois un arrière goût de frustration envahit mon palet. Ce régime végétarien était plus qu'un choix, un sacrifice! Mais tous les sacrifices ont une récompense.

Après avoir fini « mon repas » je pris le temps de m'allonger par terre. C'était mon petit rituel. Les humains dorment après avoir mangé, moi je faisais semblant. Le vent chaud de cette journée de fin d'été était parfait, j'avais commencé par un combat et je continuais par une sieste. Que demander de plus?

Un petit gémissement me fit revenir à moi. Je me redressai et trouvai l'ourson collé contre le museau de sa mère. Lui donnant des coups de pattes comme pour la réveiller.

_- « ça sert à rien petit! Elle ne reviendra plus, et tu vas bientôt la rejoindre! Parce que vu ta corpulence tu ne devais pas être le dominant de la portée et je te vois mal survivre tout seul! »_ Il releva la tête et me regarda pendant un long moment, avant d'avancer dans ma direction.

_- « N'y pense même pas! Et pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là! Je ne vais pas m'occuper de toi comme une maman peluche de substitution! Moi les ours je les mange, je les élève pas! »_ Il se stoppa a quelques mètres de moi me regardant toujours avec ses yeux d'ourson de conte de fée.

Pour remédier à cela je me levai et décidai de quitter les lieux. Les mains dans les poches je commençai a traverser les bois. Entendant les pas patauds de l'ourson me suivant des mètres plus loin. Bien décidé à ne pas me faire père d'un de mes futurs repas. Ses cris devenaient de plus en plus perçants, la peur les habitait au point de me faire stopper ma marche. Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers lui, avant de m'accroupir face à l'ourson:

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? Tu cherches une nourrice? Une boule de poils pour dormir la nuit? Ne compte pas sur moi je suis bien trop froid pour ça regarde! »_ Je tendis la main et touchai le bout de sa truffe. Je restai ainsi le doigt posé sur le museau de l'ourson qui louchait sur moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel en poussant un long soupir. Me laissant tomber par terre les genoux en tailleur. L'ourson avança vers moi et escalada mes jambes tombant dans le creux de celles-ci.

_- « mais ma parole! Tu es vraiment pas doué comme ours! »_ Il redressa sa tête vers moi et poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

_- « ha parce qu'en plus tu as mauvais caractère? Manquait plus que ça tiens! Et même si je te prends avec moi? Où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te mettre? Sûrement pas à la villa, Esmée ne voudra jamais! Dans notre chambre? Là c'est Rosalie qui refusera! »_ Je restai là à peser le pour et le contre, et sans m'en rendre compte je commençai a jouer avec le petit qui me mordait les doigts. Je me rendis à l'évidence, il était trop tard pour moi!

_- « je suis sur que tu as fait exprès d'être petit, fragile et tout le reste! C'est connu chez vous les bébés animaux! On est mignon petit pour faire craquer! Bon allez viens avec moi je vais tenter de te trouver une place, mais si tu finis dans ma jeep faudra pas te plaindre non plus! »_

Dans les mois qui suivirent, je m'occupai de l'ourson aussi bien que je le pus. Le cachant aux autres, j'imaginais déjà les commentaires de chacun! Rosalie trouverait que je faisais preuve de trop d'humanité pour m'encombrer d'une bestiole pareille! Esmée le trouverait à coup sur mignon comme tout mais refuserait sa présence sur son tapis, Edward me demanderait si je comptais faire des réserves pour l'hiver, Alice me proposerait sûrement un beau collier, Jasper trouverait que je faisait mes choix sur un coup de tête, Bella le trouverait peut être appétissant vu qu'en se moment tout lui semblait appétissant… haaa les nouveaux nés! Quant à Carlisle il me dirait juste qu'il m'avait prévenu!

Je savais très bien que cet ours ne serait pas immortel et qu'à trop m'attacher à lui c'est moi qui serait le plus triste quand il mourrait. Mais je n'avais pas décider de le garder, c'est lui qui avait décider de me suivre! Donc techniquement, je ne m'étais pas attaché!

Très vite, trop pour moi il devint adulte et je n'arrivai plus à le cacher dans les environs de la villa! Un jour au crépuscule - Haaa je suis sur que ma famille aurait ri si elle m'avait vu! - je sortis de ma villa en silence me dirigeai vers le garage pour en faire sortir l'ours.

_- « tu veux pas te dépêcher un peut Lune de Miel! Tu crois pas que je vais encore te porter, c'est fini ce temps là! Tu es grand maintenant! Trop même, c'est pour ça que tu dois aller vivre dehors maintenant! »_ Il se mit à grogner ou plutôt à bougonner pour être précis! Et se mit en marche d'un pas tranquille! Je me postai derrière lui et le poussai pour qu'il avance plus vite! Puis à court de patience je le pris sous le bras et l'emmenai dans la foret…

Je me rappelle encore quand je l'ai laissé dans une des clairières qui entourent notre villa. J'avais beau lui dire que je repasserais tous les jours il arriva à me faire les mêmes yeux de cette journée où il avait pris tant de place dans ma jeep!

_- « mais me regarde pas avec tes yeux de peluche Moony! Je t'ai dit que je revenais! Tu es trop gros pour rester dans le garage! En plus ma jeep sens l'ours! Certes c'est appétissant mais bon! Et puis j'ai vérifié il n'y a pas d'ours dans les parages tu seras tranquille. Tu es mon ours oui ou non? »_ Il se mit à grogner en tournant la tête.

_- « Et pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel! C'est moi qui te l'ai appris ça! »_ Un nouveau grognement avant de commencer à explorer son nouveau terrain.

Avant de partir je le rejoignis et commençai à le taquiner. C'était devenu un jeu entre nous, un semblant de combat. Où j'étais sensé gagner à chaque fois mais où cela n'arrivait presque jamais. Que voulez vous les pères et leur ours!

Et une fois de plus je parcourus le chemin menant à la clairière de Lune de Miel. Comme à son habitude il était la assis, bon soyons francs, avachi sur une des pierres offrant son corps au soleil!

_-« Alors la pin-up? Comment va? »_ Je l'interpellai avant de foncer sur lui et d'engager un combat comme à chaque fois. Notre façon de nous dire bonjour et de décider qui était le plus fort. (C'est moi bien sur, mais ne lui dites pas!)

Notre petit rituel du matin terminer. Je décida qu'il était temps pour lui de découvrir qui dans les parages il était bon d'éviter. Ou pour faire plus simple de lui présenter le reste du Clan Cullen. Je me mis en marche Lune de Miel sur les talons, arrivant aussi discrètement que possible avec lui dans mon dos. Le premier membre de ma famille qui nous apparus fut Jasper. Je fit signe et l'ours se posa à coté de moi me mordant la main.

_- « je t'est déjà dit que cela ne servait à rien! Tu comprend décidément pas vite! Bon regarde tu vois l'homme là bas? Écoute un peu, c'est mon frère! Donc techniquement c'est ton oncle. »_ Lune de miel me regarda sans grande conviction.

_- « Une fois que tu en serra un peu plus sur lui tu verra…. »_

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Les Chroniques d'Emmett Cullen 

**Jasper **

Je restai tapi dans l'ombre, Lune de Miel à mes cotés grognant faiblement. J'observai Jasper effectuant se qu'il appelait ses exercices du matin. _(Idée copiée sur une émission du matin pour filles, j'en suis persuadé!). _J'étais toujours fasciné par la dextérité et la concentration qu'il y mettait. Plusieurs fois je lui avais demandé d'y participé. De toute évidence sa rigueur militaire n'était pas faite pour moi.

D'après ses propres dires, mon « style de combat » n'en était pas un ! Juste plus proche de l'instinct que de la technique. _(La technique c'est « pas de technique »!) _Il n'avait pas vraiment tord, par rapport à lui je n'avais pas appris à me battre. Je ne cache pas un passé d'humain assez bagarreur, mais me battre contre d'autres vampires ne m'était arrivé que rarement. Ayant plus à faire à des animaux, j'ai calqué mes combats sur leur façon de se batte.

C'est un peu, voire beaucoup pour cela que Jasper me donne le surnom « d'électron libre » :

_- « Tu n'es pas possible Emmett! Ton style est tellement brouillon! Tu changes d'avis tellement de fois que tenter d'anticiper tes mouvements me fait perdre le fil. Tache d'être plus organisé! »_ J'avais particulièrement aimé cet entraînement là!

A bien y réfléchir, j'ai toujours apprécié Jasper. Dès le jour où lui et Alice sont arrivés. Enfin je devrais plutôt dire : le jour où Alice a traîné Jasper derrière elle à la villa!

_Edward avait déboulé dans le salon où Esmée et Rosalie étaient à deux contre moi pour m'arracher la télécommande. Je luttais pour continuer de regarder mon match, littéralement agressé par deux furies! Rosalie tentait de m'étrangler, Esmée elle tentait de m'arracher l'objet de la main que je tendais en l'air. Mon rire couvrait les menaces des filles tellement la situation m'amusait. Rosalie me murmura à l'oreille:_

_- « Je te propose une activité largement plus distrayante qu'un simple match! Et tu pourras faire rentrer ton joueur vedette sur le terrain! » Proposition tentante que je gardais tout de même en tête. _

_Esmée quant à elle jouait sur le plan affectif._

_- « Emmett, mon bouchon! Tu ne veux pas faire plaisir à ta chère maman? Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas regardé la télé tous les deux! » _

_Encore plus amusé, je me relevai du divan Rosalie sur le dos, Esmée accrochée à mon bras. Elles lâchèrent prise en apercevant la mine grave d'Edward en bas des escaliers. _

_- « Ha ha! J'ai la télécommande! J'ai le pouvoir ! » M'exclamai-je avant de me retourner à mon tour vers mon frère. _

_- « Deux vampires arrivent vers la villa, je crois! Je ne sais pas se qu'ils cherchent, l'un est euphorique et ses pensées ne sont pas claires, mais sures. L'autre m'inquiète plus, il ne cesse de répéter que ce qu'ils font est une erreur. » _

_Esmée courut chercher Carlisle à l'étage. Ils arrivèrent et Edward expliqua à notre père la situation. Comme à son habitude il resta d'un calme exemplaire. Se dirigeant vers la porte et sortant sur le perron. Esmée le suivit calmement ayant une totale confiance en son mari. _

_Rosalie me prit la main quand je voulus sortir à mon tour. Je la regardai souriant en la tirant doucement en avant. Edward nous emboîta le pas. Nous restâmes un moment à fixer les bois, quand un son de moteur tournant sur le chemin de terre nous fit comprendre d'où ils arrivaient. Je sentis Rosalie se rapprocher de moi. Je savais pertinemment pourquoi elle faisait cela:_

_- « Ne t'en fais pas mon ange! Je ne compte pas foncer dans le tas. Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose! » Je continuai de fixer la voiture qui ralentissait pendant qu'elle lançait un regard dur à Edward. Celui-ci lui fit un signe négatif pour la rassurer._

_La voiture resta un moment au point mort avant que les portières s'ouvrent. Une petite femme en sortit du coté passager. Tout dans son allure était joyeux, le sourire qu'elle nous fit en nous apercevant suffit à me faire l'apprécier en un instant! Elle se tourna vers son compagnon qui sortit lentement à son tour de la voiture. Lui était grand, bien plus grand. Des cicatrices marquaient son visage, de toute évidence scarifications d'un lourd passé. Edward se crispa et me murmura:_

_- « l'homme nous évalue, tiens toi sur tes gardes ! » étrangement c'est vers lui que j'aurais voulu aller. Avec un peu de chance il serait plus partant qu'Edward et Carlisle pour des combats. _

_La femme, Alice, nous expliqua qu'elle et son compagnon, Jasper, vivraient avec nous. En entendant cela je ris de tant d'audace. Carlisle jugea le pour et le contre avant de décider de les accepter au sein de notre clan. _

_Quelques jours après leur arrivée, ayant accepté les conditions pour devenir Cullen pour Alice, et Hale pour Jasper. Seul moyen trouvé pour expliquer leur présence dans notre famille aux yeux des humains. Je décidai de faire en sorte que jasper trouve un peu plus ses marques que dans la chambre que nous leur avions donnée. Alice s'était habituée si facilement que nous nous posions des questions sur ses facultés à savoir tant de choses pour trouver sa place parmi nous. Jasper, quant à lui, nous fuyait aussi poliment que possible. _

_Je me proposai pour lui faire découvrir notre territoire. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sous le même toit que moi et rester tel un proscrit à l'étage. C'est pourquoi un matin à l'aurore je partis le chercher. Je n'eus pas le plaisir de le surprendre, il ouvrit la porte avant même que j'arrive dans le couloir. Il me regarda étonné pendant que je lui proposai:_

_- « Jasper! Je me suis dit que tu aimerais voir un peu notre territoire de chasse! » _

_L'arrivée de Jasper était pour moi l'occasion d'apprécier pleinement ce que ma condition de vampire m'avait donné. Jusqu'à maintenant Edward était un bon compagnon de combat mais Jasper promettait des affrontements mémorables. _

_Après tout, il était soldat! Et le programme que je lui avais préparé ne pouvait que lui plaire. Arrivé assez loin de la villa, il me stoppa en regardant autour de lui:_

_- « Tout ceci est votre territoire? Mais il est bien trop grand pour un groupe aussi petit que votre clan! Vous n'êtes pas assez pour le défendre si un autre clan le convoite! Comment faites vous pour le défendre? » _

_Pendant qu'il posait ses questions d'ordre militaire, j'escaladai un amas rocheux scrutant les alentours. _

_- « Le défendre de qui? Nous étions 5 vampires et maintenant 7! Si tu me trouves un groupe dans le coin plus nombreux que notre Clan tu me fais signe! Crois-moi c'est bien assez pour que les nomades ne tentent rien. Et nous possédons quelques particularités que les autres n'ont pas! » Répondis-je calmement. _

_Jasper me parut des plus intéressés quand je formulai mon sous-entendu. _

_- « Particularités? Que veux-tu dire par là? Certains de vous auraient des … dons? » Je me mis à rire à gorge déployée ! _

_- « Mais enfin!! Tu n'as pas vu Rosalie? N'importe quel vampire qui passe dans les parages regretterait le fait d'être immortel et de ne pas pouvoir mourir pour en finir face à elle! Crois-moi! J'ai déjà du affronter ma femme de très mauvaise humeur … et je ne le souhaite à personne! » _

_Il approuva en silence pendant que je continuais ma recherche. _

_Après un moment passé à scruter les alentours, je bondis de mon perchoir pour arriver près de Jasper. _

_- « Tu as l'air…. fébrile! Tu as vu quelque chose? Des vampires? » Ajouta Jasper._

_Je le regardai en grimaçant. _

_- « Tu aurais pas un problème relationnel avec nos semblables par hasard? Je te rassure tous les vampires du monde, et plus spécialement ici, ne sont pas des conquistadores dans l'âme! » _

_Il tourna la tête en fixa les bois autour de nous. _

_Sans attendre je plongeai dans les bois en appelant Jasper à me suivre. Il se mit en marche sans comprendre et me héla. _

_- « Emmett! Je ne suis pas sur que se soit une très bonne idée! Un groupe de vampires ? Nous ne sommes que deux! » _

_Je me retournai en ouvrant grand les yeux. _

_- « Vampires? … mais je n'ai pas parlé de vampires! » _

_- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu as vu? Qu'est-ce qui peut te mettre dans un état pareil si ce n'est l'occasion d'un bon combat? » _

_Un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage. _

_- « Mieux! Bien mieux ! Et nettement plus drôle … dans un sens! Un troupeau de caribous! Tu vas voir c'est hilarant ces bestioles! » _

_Je le pris par le bras et le traînai derrière moi. Il tenta de me faire stopper ma course à travers les bois mais malgré le calme qui m'entourait étrangement (oui, bon à l'époque je trouvais cela étrange une vague de calme dans un moment pareil!) mais l'exaltation de se qui nous attendait était plus forte. _

_Arrivé sur place, je tapai Jasper sur l'épaule en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_- « Soyons méthodiques! Tu charges par l'Ouest et moi par l'Est! On isole les grands males. Attention! On ne touche ni au femelles, ni aux petits, c'est la règle. Quand tous les males sont réunis, le jeu commence. Des questions? » _

_Je lui laissai à peine le temps de répondre que je fondais déjà sur le troupeau d'herbivores, rugissant pour provoquer un mouvement de panique. _

_Courir pour le plaisir de courir et voir les proies fuir devant moi était un de mes moments de chasse préférés. Je me retournai dans la direction de Jasper qui était resté en haut de la colline à me regarder faire. Je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui dire de prendre son coté de l'immense troupeau que je m'amusais à fendre en deux. _

_Après avoir attendu un moment en me regardant faire je le vis bondir à son tour et faire le tour de l'autre coté, je remarquais dès le début qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un excellent chasseur. Il disparut un moment pour réapparaître à quelques mètres de moi, un large sourire aux lèvres. _

_- « Comment tu fais ? »_

_Il poussa un grondement si puissant que le troupeau prit la fuite dans tous les sens. Je poussai un rugissement satisfait en le voyant participer. _

_Très vite les plus grands males étaient totalement isolés. Jasper et moi avançâmes lentement, nous regardant en coin. J'avais trouvé en lui un compagnon de chasse qui promettait des parties passionnantes! _

C'est ainsi que notre première partie de chasse se déroula. Et beaucoup d'autres ponctuèrent notre quotidien depuis l'arrivée de mon frère.

Petit à petit je repris mes esprits, fixant toujours Jasper dans ses exercices. Lune de Miel était assis, regardant l'homme au loin, mais je ne savais pas s'il avait compris.

- « Tu vois, comme quoi tu n'es pas le seul qui ait été rajouté à une famille … avec un tel point commun tu devrais t'entendre avec Jasper! Et puis si cela peut te rassurer il n'est pas très friand des ours? »

Je me mis à rire de cette vérité et découvris ma présence à Jasper qui se tourna dans ma direction.

- « Emmett! » M'appela-t-il. « J'ai trouvé un troupeau! Partant? Peut être que cette fois ce ne sera pas un match nul! »

Je me tournai vers Lune de Miel qui avait déjà repris la marche sur le sentier où nous étions arrivés, comprenant qu'un autre membre de ma famille m'appelait. Je le rattrapai et lui tapotai le haut du crâne.

- « Aller Moony! On se voit demain, sois sage! Mange pas de castor ça te reste sur l'estomac mon gars! Et si tu vois des congénères ne te bats pas avec l'un deux… sauf s'ils l'ont cherché. Dans ce cas, tu mets une tôlée à toute la bande! » Je rigolai en le laissant partir de son coté, et rejoignis Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

Les Chroniques d'Emmett Cullen 

**Carlisle**

Je rejoignis Jasper qui se mit à rire. Entonné, je l'interrogeai sur le pourquoi de son hilarité:

_– « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un chien de prairie entre les dents? »_ Il me regarda, rit de plus belle et fixa le bois dans mon dos.

_– « Non pas du tout, mais comprends moi! A chaque fois que tu reviens tu sens l'ours comme pas possible et tu es « habité » … par un instinct paternel qui sur toi ne peut que faire sourire! Te connaissant, j'ai très vite compris ce qui t'occupait tant! Mais je dois dire que j'ai bien envie de le remercier. Il te donne un petit coté sérieux très agréable, mais ne le reste pas trop non plus, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère chez toi, mon frère! »_ Il me prit par le cou et se mis à rire. Sachant que je pouvais lui faire confiance je ne cherchai pas à lui mentir.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que je ne retrouve Lune de Miel. Étant déjà parti des jours entiers, je ne m'inquiétai pas. Après tout c'était un animal sauvage, pas un ours en peluche. Il était dans sa nature d'aimer la liberté. Même si je le pensais un peu jeune pour parcourir la forêt comme bon lui semblait. De toute évidence cette boule de poils avait bien plus changé le grand gamin que j'étais que je ne me l'imaginais. Je me demandais comment Carlisle avait bien pu nous supporter aussi facilement, surtout moi étant nouveau né! Je me rappelai de tous ce que j'avais pu leur faire endurer, entre mes fugues et mon refus du régime végétarien. Ma famille avait eu bien du courage pour me supporter la première année!

Je décidai d'aller rendre une petite visite à mon père. Je ne prétendais pas pouvoir comparer ce que je vivais avec un ourson têtu et ce qu'il avait vécu avec moi, mais j'aimais parler avec lui ou plutôt écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. De nous tous, il était le plus sage! Chose des plus normales avec ce que sa seconde vie lui avait fait vivre. Plus qu'un simple chef de famille il constituait pour moi un modèle. Un exemple à suivre! (je n'ai pas dit que j'arriverai à son niveau tout de suite non plus!)

Je frappai à la porte de son bureau. Ne sachant pas encore ce que je venais y chercher mais sachant que je repartirais de cette pièce avec, si ce n'est une réponse, mais sûrement quelques doutes en moins.

_- « Tu peux entrer Emmett! »_ J'entrai dans le bureau et observai les nombreux tableaux accrochés aux murs. Malgré le nombre impressionnant de souvenirs couchés sur toiles, l'image que je préférais restait une simple photo prise sur le vif par Alice lors d'une soirée ordinaire. La seule image montrant pour moi le vrai visage de cette famille. Esmée et Edward jouant aux échecs, Jasper assis par terre, entouré d'une quantité impressionnante de livres ouverts, Rosalie la télécommande à la main commentant les moindres détails d'un défilé de mode à la télé, moi allongé sur le sofa la tête sur ses cuisses commentant également mais à ma façon, et pour finir Carlisle tranquillement assis, nous observant. C'est ce que j'admirais le plus chez lui, son calme et sa confiance.

Quoi que nous fassions, son soutien était présent. Tel un parfait père qui ne connaissait pas le besoin de reproche? On pourrait se demander comment il faisait pour gérer aussi facilement les choses. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela soit aussi facile qu'il y paraissait.

Je ne comparais pas l'attachement entre Lune de Miel et moi à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour nous. Mais lui seul serait à même de comprendre ou au moins de répondre à certaines questions. Il me fixa attendant patiemment que je sorte de mes pensées:

_– « Tu voulais me parler d'un sujet en particulier? Ou juste parler? »_

_– « Non, non rien! Juste parler, de choses et d'autres! Un peu de ci, un peu de ça … un peu du reste! Enfin une conversation habituelle quoi! »_ Je m'installai dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et mon père s'installa à son bureau attendant que je reprenne la parole. Il me connaissait bien et savait que je désirais parler avec lui d'un sujet bien précis malgré mes dires. Mon regard se perdit dans les détails de la tapisserie du passé racontant son histoire à travers les âges. Le personnage le représentant était toujours celui que je trouvais en dernier. M'attachant à son image actuelle et l'associant avec difficulté à chose qu'un visage paternel.

_– « Est-ce que ça a été facile pour toi de nous accepter? Du jour au lendemain, toi qui avais été seul, tu as eu deux fils, une fille ainsi qu'une femme. Pour finir par être père d'une famille de cinq enfants! Nous vois-tu vraiment comme tes enfants, comme ta famille? Toi et Esmée avez cette capacité à accepter si facilement les autres! Chose qui est plutôt rare chez nous! »_

Il se leva doucement de son bureau et s'avança. Arrivé à la fenêtre il regarda quelques instants le paysage avant de prendre une inspiration:

_- « Vois-tu la photo de nous prise par Alice? Elle est la réponse à ta question. Nous pouvons regretter à un moment ou à un autre notre condition de vampire, ou bien nous pouvons y trouvez un avantage. Pour certains, cette vie ne révèle que de bons cotés! »_ Il me tapota l'épaule en souriant

_« Pour d'autres ce que la vie a refuser de nous donner? Moi j'ai trouvé en chacun de vous quelque chose que l'on m'a refusé étant humain. J'ai trouvé en Edward le fils que je n'aurais jamais eu. Esmée, la femme qui aurait comblé l'humain que j'étais et qui rend fou de bonheur le vampire que je suis. Rosalie est pour moi la fille dont tout père serait fier que se soit par sa beauté que par son caractère si … affirmé! Toi mon fils tu es celui qui me fait rire quoi qu'il nous arrive et qui me fait croire que même un vampire peux choisir la voie de sa seconde vie. Alice... chère Alice, est et restera la fille qui me fait voir le bon en chacun d'entre nous et Jasper est ce fils qui ne peut que rendre fier de lui un père tel que moi quand je vois tous les efforts qu'il fait pour suivre une ligne de conduite si ardue! »_

_– « Pour toi, chacun d'entre nous a sa place dans notre famille reconstituée alors? »_

Il me fit lever et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Étant plus grand que lui je me penchai pour lui faciliter la tâche. Je compris alors ce qu'il regardait par la fenêtre depuis le début de notre conversation. M'apparue alors sous les yeux les membres de ma famille rigolant ensemble. Je pus voir dans le regard de mon père l'attachement qu'il leur portait. Et je compris alors ce qu'il voulait dire. Je me surpris à ressentir quelque chose de similaire.

En bas je ne vis pas uniquement la femme qui jouait le rôle de ma mère. Mais celle qui avait patienté des jours entiers à attendre mon retour pendant mes fugues de jeunesse. La petite sœur avec laquel je pouvais passer des heures à rire sans voir le temps passer. Mais aussi le frère toujours présent pour m'accompagner dans chacune de mes chasses rire et qui m'avait donné tout ce qu'il avait appris avant moi mais que je considérais comme un petit frère.

Carlisle resta un long moment à regarder par la fenêtre avant de reprendre:

_– « Malgré les choix que j'ai dû faire, et la responsabilité que j'endossais en vous transformant, je ne regrette la présente d'aucun d'entre vous dans ma famille! »_

Il resserra ses doigts sur mon épaule et continua :

_– « Comme tu le sais, au début de mon existence j'étais seul. Mais même en tant que vampire la solitude est un lourd fardeau à porter. Que je le veille ou non ce poids était présent quoi que je fasse. Alors peut être ai-je agit par pur égoïsme ? Ou peut-être est-ce par peur d'une éternité de solitude que j'ai transformé Edward ? Sa vie n'était déjà plus et la mienne était déjà si longue. Encore aujourd'hui il m'arrive de me demander si vous transformer était vous rendre service. Pour la plupart ... pour tous en fait, la mort était déjà si présente. Mais tu sais, quand je nous vois tous ensembles, j'ai l'illusion d'une famille normale. Je me dis que quelque part vous aussi êtes heureux de cette vie. Je sais que cela peut paraître lâche de ma part de préférer vous voir ainsi. »_

_– « Alors, en gros, ta famille parfaite est faite d'une femme, incarnation de la mère parfaite, et d'une flopée d'enfants avec des personnalités plus particulières les unes que les autres? C'est pour avoir ce que la vie t'avait arraché que tu as eu tant de volonté à nous rassembler? »_

_– « On pourrait croire que j'ai cherché à construire tout ce qui m'entoure. Pourtant je n'ai choisi la place d'aucun d'entre vous. C'est vous qui avez construit ce que je peux nommer « ma famille ». Je n'ai obligé aucun de vous à rester parmi nous ou à me voir comme un père. De même qu'aucun de vous ne me force à le voir comme mon enfant. Je vous ai transmis tout ce que je sais parce que cela me semblait normal. Comme toi tu transmettrais à quelqu'un qui demanderait ton aide et qui verrait en toi un soutien, non? Je me rachetais bien auprès des humains en les soignant, ne devais-je pas en faire autant avec vous ? »_

Notre discussion se poursuivit pendant de longues heures, laissant le sérieux du pourquoi de notre existence pour passer à des sujets plus légers. Quand je sortis de son bureau la maison grouillait de vie. A l'étage inférieur je pus entendre le reste de la famille discuter entre eux. Carliste les rejoins pendant que je restai sur le palier de l'étage. Devant moi s'étendait le couloir menant aux chambres de chacun. Portes ouvertes sur autant de mondes différents, La sobriété d'Edward côtoyait le raffinement d'Esmée. Raffinement d'autant plus calme à côté de la profusion de couleurs vives de l'univers d'Alice. Voire Jasper dans cet arc-en-ciel de couleurs me procurait toujours des pointes d'hilarité!

Seule la chambre de Rosalie et moi était fermée. Chose assez rare quand je n'y étais pas avec elle. Je me dirigeai vers la porte close, malheureusement tout vampire que je sois, je n'ai pas la légèreté d'Alice. Le plancher du couloir laissa échapper un grincement. Arrivé face à la porte, j'y posai la main, sentant les nervures du bois sous mes doigts. Les vibrations infimes d'une musique étouffée se diffusèrent dans ma main. Je tendis l'oreille pour percevoir un signe de présence mais mises à part les notes de musiques et le vent s'engouffrant dans la pièce, rien.

**A Suivre ...**


	4. Chapter 4

Les Chroniques d'Emmett Cullen 

**Rosalie**

J'entrouvris la porte de notre chambre. Rosalie était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux. Rosalie était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux, les yeux perdus dans le vague, mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise lorsqu'elle songeait à sa vie passée. Il était rare de la voir ainsi, sans rempart ni défense. J'avais ce droit presque indécent de pouvoir l'admirer pour ce qu'elle était vraiment et non pour ce qu'elle paraissait être.

Pour beaucoup et en particulier pour les humains, elle n'était qu'une belle tête vide. Plus amoureuse de son propre reflet que de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Pour certains des nôtres aussi. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre je ne dois pas me laisser bercer par l'illusion de sa beauté! Beauté si utile quand on veut tenir éloignés de notre véritable personnalité les gens autour de soi. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui caressai la joue du revers de la main. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres au contour parfait. Elle tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers moi, prit ma main si imposante en comparaison de ses doigts si fins. Puis elle tira sur mon bras, glissant mon poignet dans son cou en serrant ma main.

_– « Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi Rosalie! A chaque fois je te retrouve d'humeur maussade et mélancolique. Et je dois mettre des heures à te rendre de bonne humeur … ou du moins vivable! »_ Elle me tira sur le bras et déclara, d'une intonation faussement choquée :

_– « Ne t'en fais pas! Je ne veux pas changer notre vie! J'ai bien compris que j'avais de quoi être heureuse de cette seconde chance. le passé restera le passé mais j'aime parfois m'imaginer ce que le présent aurait été si... »_ Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

je m'installai par terre et calai ma tête sur ses cuisses, enroulant mon bras autour de sa cheville.

_– « Racontes-moi donc! Quelle vie nous as-tu inventée cette fois–ci? Prince et Princesse? Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup cette version de notre vie parallèle! Avoues que c'est un fantasme de me voir affublé de collants moulants! Coquine va! »_ Le son de mon rire emplit la chambre de bonne humeur et Rosalie esquissa un sourire.

_– « tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air particulièrement emballé sur ce que je t'avais raconté la dernière fois ! »_

_– « La dernière fois c'est pas pareil tu racontais mal, c'est pas de ma faute! »_

_– « Imbécile!!! »_

_– « MONSIEUR le grand imbécile! S'il te plait!! »_ lui répondis-je en levant le doigt.

_– « Allez, racontes-moi quelles palpitantes aventures tu nous fais vivre cette fois-ci! »_ Je fermai les yeux pendant qu'elle me caressait la tempe, et sa voix se fit basse, presque un murmure.

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, je me retrouvai de nouveau plongé à l'époque de mon humanité. Avec difficulté, quelques sensations oubliées remontaient à la surface. Un frisson procuré par le vent sur la peau, la chaleur d'une pierre chauffée par le soleil, le visage parcouru de gouttes de pluie. Voilà ce qui pour moi était si absent de la vie d'un vampire, les sensations humaines, même si elles étaient insignifiantes comparées à ce qu'un vampire peut bien ressentir. Ce n'était jamais pareil, ça ne le serait jamais plus!

Avec des efforts d'imagination, la vision de Rosalie se dessina devant mes yeux. Je nous virent tels qu'elle me le décrivait. Elle, cette femme à la beauté exceptionnelle qui aurait fait le bonheur de n'importe quel homme. Moi, l'homme qui aurais trouvé dans son sourire toutes les réponses aux questions d'une âme de mortel. Et enfin ce petit être qui aurait fait de ma femme la plus heureuse d'entre toutes. Je n'arrivais jamais à bien distinguer quand Rosalie me le décrivait car elle ne se fixait jamais sur un idéal. Mais je restais sur cette image d'une petite fille dans laquelle se reflétait le meilleur de nous deux. La beauté de Rosalie, sa fragilité et sa force. Quant à ce que je pouvais offrir à notre enfant, j'aurais souhaité qu'il est ma joie de vivre et ma faculté ne voir que les bons cotés! Lui permettant de ne voir de la vie que ce qui mérite d'être vécue.

La voix de Rosalie se fit de plus en plus lointaine tandis que ma vision, elle, m'apparaissait de plus en plus réelle au point d'y croire mais une fois de plus je me rappelai que les vampires, malgré toutes leurs capacités, n'avaient pas le droit de rêver. Je détestais aimer cette vie vide de sens puisqu'impossible à toucher. Dans un monde illusoire, j'étais père et vivant. Moi qui aimais ma vie de vampire et y trouvais mon compte, je n'imaginais même pas ce que Rosalie devait s'infliger comme torture à se passer sans cesse ces images dans la tête! Très vite je préférai chasser ces illusions de mon esprit plutôt que de me faire bercer par des mirages qui me faisaient plus de mal que de bien. Croire si fort en ces choses n'aidait en rien Rosalie et je préférai les oublier pour ne pas la laisser dans un monde où elle risquerait de ne jamais revenir.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, elle me regardait et m'apparut comme dans ma vision. Sa peau rose pâle aux joues rosies, ses yeux redevenus bleus et sa chaleur si douce. Mais le tout disparut lentement pour revenir au teint de marbre et aux yeux couleur d'ambre. Je me redressai et allai à la rencontre de ses lèvres que j'embrassai.

_– «Et sinon à part ça? Je t'invite à manger dehors ce soir? Une petite biche ma biche? »_ Elle me poussa la joue en prononçant mon nom, choquée.

_– « Emmett!! »_ ce à quoi je répondis sur le même ton en imitant sa voix.

_– « Rosalie!! »_

Elle se mit à rire et me tapota la joue gentiment, du moins le pensait-elle.. Je me levai et lui tendis la main. La faire rire était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour chasser rapidement ce qui ne pourrait jamais être notre vie. Je posai la main sur sa taille et la serrai contre moi. j'esquissai quelques pas de danse avec lenteur et Rosalie m'accompagna en suivant le rythme de la musique.

_– « Quoique la vie nous apporte, elle m'a déjà bien gâtée avec toi! Tu es pire qu'un enfant! Mais je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme seconde chance et après tout j'ai déjà trouvé une famille! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde! »_

_– « Oui M'dame! Personnellement je suis très content de ce que j'ai reçu dans cette vie et que ce soit toi qui m'ai trouvé au passage! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux! Et je n'en demande pas plus! »_

Cela faisait un moment que nous dansions l'un contre l'autre. Nos corps étaient devenus quasi immobiles, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille d'un geste vif sans la prévenir et la basculai sur mon épaule. Elle poussa un cri de surprise avant de se mettre à grogner:

_– « NON EMMETT! Pas encore!!! Déjà la dernière fois tu t'es senti obligé de descendre en bas avec moi comme un sac de patates et Alice ne s'en est pas remise!! »_ Je me frappai le front et m'exclamai :

_– « Mais oui!! tu as entièrement raison! Nous ne pouvons pas quitter la maison pour une partie de chasse sans prévenir les autres! Ne bouges pas je vais le faire de ce pas! »_ Rosalie me tapa dans le dos en grondant.

_– « Comment veux tu que je bouge gros ours! Je suis perchée sur ton épaule!! »_ Dans un geste de pure provocation, je lui assénai une tape sur les fesses et continuai.

_– « Bon! Et bien viens avec moi dans ce cas! De toute façon dans 10 à 15 ans ils auront sans doute oublié!Allez, en avant mauvaise troupe!! »_

Je descendis les escaliers jusque dans le salon où je croisai Esmée et Carlisle. Ces derniers stoppèrent nette leur discussion lorsqu'ils me virent débarquer avec ma femme sur l'épaule. Je leur fis un signe de la main et ils se mirent à rire en me saluant à leur tour. Je me dirigeai enfin vers la cuisine où le reste de mes frères et sœurs s'occupaient à des jeux d'adresse. Edward fut le premier à intervenir:

_– « Est-ce que c'est confortable Rosalie? Un peu d'aide peut-être? »_ Il se mit à rire doucement avant de venir à sa hauteur et de lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place. Alice le rejoignit et se pencha en avant, chercha le regard de Rosalie et lui dit:

_– « ne t'en fais pas, je te vois nettement plus heureuse en fin de soirée! »_ Elle fit un pas en arrière quand Rosalie se redressa en poussant un cri:

_– « Quoi??? ho non Alice! Ne me dis pas que tu as vu ça? Ton don n'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas nécessaire parfois... maintenant c'est parfois! »_

Je me retournai pour voir Alice et lui fis un clin d'œil. Bien entendu elle n'avait rien vu puisque je n'avais rien décidé mais elle savait quoi dire pour atténuer le mécontentement de Rosalie dans ces moments-là. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de la cuisine, souhaitai une bonne soirée au reste de la famille et m'apprêtai à passer le palier quand je sentis Rosalie se redresser à nouveau et lancer une dernière tirade de digne d'une grande dramaturge à Jasper:

_– « Quand je pense que tu es mon propre jumeau et que tu ne fais rien pour me venir en aide! Ça se paiera ça tu peux me croire Jasper!! »_ Elle le désigna du doigt et lui décocha un regard faussement agressif pendant que nous disparaissions dans le noir de la nuit tombée.

J'avais parcouru un ou deux kilomètres quand je l'entendis :

_- « C'est bon, je pense que tu peux bien me lâcher! Je sais courir comme une grande tu sais! »_ Je me stoppai dans ma course et la déposai par terre. A peine ses pieds avaient-ils touché le sol qu'elle disparut de mon champ de vision. je scrutai les bois alentours, sans succès. Mais plus aucune trace d'elle. Sachant qu'elle m'entendrait je m'écriai:

_- « c'est la tape sur les fesses que tu as pas aimée? Je pensais que cela te ferais plus rire! Allez tu peux revenir on rentre à la villa si tu veux! »_ à peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que je sentis un courant d'air me frôler et en une seconde elle fut sur mon dos, sa bouche près de mon oreille.

_- « au contraire mon grand! Cela m'a bien fait rire.. et m'a donné une idée. Maintenant attrapes-moi si tu peux! »_ se laissa glisser et me donna à son tour une petite tape sur les fesses tout comme je lui avais fait dans la chambre peu de temps auparavant. Son rire se dissipa dans les bois et je me mis à sourire. Peut-être qu'Alice avait vraiment eu sa vision après tout. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le savoir. Sans plus attendre, je partis à la recherche de Rosalie....

**_A suivre ..._**


End file.
